


In the looking glass

by CalliopeTang



Category: Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Summary: 某天，Noel在一场噩梦后回忆起自己与Liam的过往。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5k+，一发完。lof:Tiqqun

'Cause everything that's been has passed The answer's in the looking glass There's four and twenty million doors On life's endless corridor ——Oasis _Masterplan_

Noel有时会梦到Liam。

有一次，他梦到自己和以前一样，在录音室里和Liam面对面坐着，给他唱自己刚写完的歌。唱完某一句后，他抬起头，发现原本坐在面前的人已不见了踪影。他于是出门寻找。 门外人群熙攘。他在人流间穿梭，寻找弟弟的身影，却怎么也找不到。更糟糕的是，他努力回想对方的模样，脑海里却只剩一片空白。 他记不起Liam的长相了。

Liam Gallagher，他的亲弟弟，他认识了一辈子、睡了那么多次的人，竟没在记忆里给他留下一张清晰可辨的脸庞。他清晰地意识到自己被一股巨大的悲哀所裹挟。然后他醒过来，发现自己躺在床上，心跳有如擂鼓，妻子睡在身旁，毫无察觉。

他并不总是被梦魇缠绕。 在他——他们还年轻的时候，他很少做梦。可能是因为那时候他们生活在酒精、毒品、迷乱的性、逐渐高涨的名声带来的喜悦与烦恼所组成的巨大泡沫里面，睁着眼也像是在梦中，所以睡着和醒着无甚区别。 又或者，那一切都是在现实里发生过的吗？ 他原本只是音乐行业里的一个无名小卒，稀里糊涂地就被他弟弟拉进了乐队。加入乐队后他也只是想玩一把票，写几首歌，赚几个小钱，然后在生活终于难以为继之后退出，继续他循规蹈矩的幕后生涯，争取早日跻身中产阶级。他不是没有梦，只不过那时刚刚进入九十年代，人人都在做着摇滚梦。空气里飘荡着的都是草莓柠檬的甜香。他很清醒自己不会是被彩票头奖砸中的那个。 但他确确实实被砸中了。

后来的一切都仿佛是在眩目的白光中发生的。他在数万人的簇拥下弹起吉他，他的弟弟就站在他身旁，唱出的每一个音节，都像带着由不可言说的爱欲组成的魔法，引领着台下的人群舞动着身体，形成一股又一股浪潮。他们会在浪潮袭来时，忘情地亲吻。香草味的魔法气泡包裹着他们，让他们迷失其中。但不久后，伴随着“嘭”的一声，气泡破碎了，魔法消失了。像是午夜的钟声响起，辛德瑞拉就失去了她的水晶鞋，他也失去了那一切，被硬生生从白光下重新拖入了黑暗里。

这一切听起来是多么荒谬。它会不会只是自己青少年时代的一场光怪陆离的梦？会不会有一天他会从梦中醒来，发现自己仍然躺在伯纳吉家的那张小床上，Liam则在房间的另一端？这个想法听起来当然也荒诞不经，但既然该发生的和不该发生的，都已经发生过了，还有什么是不可能的？

年少时他时常因为陷入白日梦而忘却周遭一切，但他早已不复当年。然而在午夜梦回的静谧时分，一切克制都显得多余。所以那一次，他坐在床边，任由自己被思绪拉扯着，回到很久以前。


	2. Chapter 2

What is love but the strangest of feelings?  
A sin you swallow for the rest of your life?  
You've been looking for someone to believe in  
To love you, until your eyes run dry

——Razorlight Wire to wire

Peggy Gallagher 还没有被逐出教会之前，每周日都要带孩子们一起，到教堂礼拜。  
那时总有阳光透过宽大的彩绘玻璃照进来，照在镀金的祭坛上，流光溢彩，如梦似幻。每当这时，Noel都不由想到，如果世上真有上帝，为什么从不赐福于母亲和他们一家？为什么有些人无需努力就能体面地生活，而他们如此虔诚却不能因信得救？  
从那时起，苦涩的念头便在他心里生了根：他注定属于不被祝福的那种人。  
或许正因为有此念头，他年少时便肆无忌惮地做起了流氓，嗑药、酗酒、乱搞、寻衅滋事、小偷小摸。但肆意妄为的快乐往往短暂，短暂快乐后的无尽空虚只能用音乐来填补。音乐却也不是他的救世主。从小到大，他始终都在幻想着另一个世界。另一个世界里，他不需要什么救赎，他一出生，手上便握有灵珠。  
可幻想也只是幻想。苦难在那时是无法化解的。他绝非苦大仇深之人，但也没法假装自己十足快活。  
Liam和他不同。  
Liam和他生长于同一片泥沼，与他质地相似，跟他一样操蛋，却意外地舒展。他率性自然，易于满足，很容易沉浸于速朽又虚幻的快乐中，也很少为快乐的消逝而懊悔不已。他不沉溺于过往，也不考虑将来，总能在搞出一地鸡毛后，拍拍屁股就大步往前走。从小到大，一直如此。  
Noel羡慕他这一点，也怨恨这一点。一来，Liam的任性无时无刻不在提醒他，一直以来，Liam都是被偏爱的那一个——Peggy宠他也就算了，就连Thomas也没对他动过手。而且在他长大以后，无论他闯下什么祸，都总有一帮被他外表迷惑的女孩站在他这边。二来，Liam搞出的一地鸡毛，总要由他来收拾。  
或许正因如此，Noel没法和Liam兄友弟恭。从小他就喜欢跟弟弟较劲。  
Liam七八岁的时候，有人送了他一个毛绒玩具熊。他很喜欢它，给他起名Teddy，出门时总要带着它，睡觉时也要抱着它才能睡着。  
对此，Noel没来由地感到恼怒——可能纯粹看不惯玩具熊睡觉这种“娘兮兮”的行为，可能是因为明明生在同一个屋檐下，弟弟却能有此简单的快乐，甚至，尽管他不想承认，可能他对那只熊有种微妙的嫉妒心。总之，某一天，他趁弟弟不在家，偷偷把那只熊扔到了外面的垃圾桶里。  
Liam回家发现玩具熊不见了，大吵大闹了起来。Noel只当什么都没听见也没看见，自顾自地练着吉他。  
“Noely，你看没看见Teddy？”  
“我说了，我没看见。还有，别叫我Noely。”  
“一定是你把它藏起来了，是不是？”  
“不是。”  
“那它到哪去了？”  
“我怎么知道？去问Paul，我在练琴。”  
“你骗我！我要告诉咱妈，你把我的Teddy藏起来了。”  
……  
Liam折腾起来没完没了，Noel烦得不行，最后冷冷承认道：“你那破熊看起来跟你一样烦，所以我把它扔了。你别想再找到它了。”  
说完他别过脸去，等着弟弟跑去告状，却没有听到任何动静。他心虚地回过头，发现Liam竟然在默默地流泪。大滴大滴泪水从那双又大又圆的蓝眼睛里淌下来，看得他心惊肉跳。他立即说道：“别这样，老弟。大不了让妈再买一个给你。”声音柔和得让他自己都意外。  
小男孩却仍然用那双眼睛可怜兮兮地望着他，说：“为什么，Noel ？你真的讨厌我吗？”  
Noel瞬间缴械投降——那时候他还没有变得铁石心肠。他为了安慰弟弟，给他弹了一首自己刚学会的曲子。弹的是什么，他早就忘了，只记得那一刻，他意识到，没有人可以拒绝Liam Gallagher 的那双眼睛。那是双天使的眼睛。  
后来，Liam没有向他们的母亲告状，也没有再要求买新的玩具熊，但出乎Noel的意料的是，他开始隔三差五地在半夜偷偷爬上Noel的床。起初，Noel自然是拒绝的，每次都粗暴地把弟弟赶走，但后来次数多了，他也只能无奈地容忍那小男孩蜷缩着小小的身体和自己挤在一张小床上。他哭笑不得地想，Liam没准儿把自己当成了小熊的替代品。  
此后又过了几年，已经十四五岁、成长为“少女杀手”的Liam依然会在磕得迷迷糊糊后，爬上自己老哥的床。Noel至今不知道，那究竟是居心不良的勾引，还是惯性使然的举动。  
他只记得那时Liam随意躺在床上，被房间里温暖的灯光包裹着，一头棕发蓬松着，让他看起来像是被人随意抛在床上的玩具熊。某天他在弟弟身旁躺下，无意间触碰到了他裸露在外的肌肤，感到一股电流涌过。  
原来很久以前，禁忌果实的种子便已种下。


	3. Chapter 3

Where we're living in this town

The sun is coming up and it's going down

But it's all just the same at the end of the day

And we cheat and we lie

Nobody says it's wrong

So we don't ask why

'Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day——Oasis  _ Sad Song _

同 Noel 生命中的那些过客不同， Liam Gallagher  于他是个幽灵。在他们彻底决裂之后的十数年里，那个幽灵始终纠缠着他，让他不得安宁。

幽灵的形象和现在那个整天在推特上胡言乱语的摇滚明星并不重合，而是要年轻许多，二十岁出头的样子，并且可能比那时候更漂亮 ——Noel 不确定，记忆中的人就像透过彩窗照进来的阳光，总是比实际更为耀眼。

为什么脑海中的 Liam 总是年轻时的样子？他思考过这个问题，得出的结论是，因为他只想记住那个时候的 Liam 。在他心里，他们之间的故事早就结束了，尽管真正的分离来得太晚，而真正的结局或许还未到来。

那是在一次巡演途中。那天他们特别嗨，演出结束后又去了附近的酒吧，照例磕得一塌糊涂，回酒店后又照例搞在了一起。

这些本来不值一提，但那天 Noel 起夜后回到床上，看到 Liam 躺在自己身旁，窗外月光照在 Liam 的熟睡的面孔上，心里忽然泛起一丝异样。

他忽然意识到， Liam 的轮廓的确和他十分相似。往常白日里， Noel 并不觉得他们太多相似之处。但眼下 Liam 合着眼睛，躺在朦胧的月光中，却让 Noel 产生了一种可怕的熟悉感。他看着他，像在照镜子。

血。 Noel 的脑子里蹦出了这个词。流在他体内的血，也流在 Liam 身体里，像一根红线，把他们绑在了一起。

血。 Noel 不寒而栗。

这时，一旁的 Liam 将醒未醒，一面嘟囔着什么，一面向他靠过来，把头往他颈窝里缩。 Noel 下意识地推开他，翻了个身。

“ Noel… ” Liam 没有放弃，含糊地叫着哥哥的名字，伸手搂他。

“一边儿去。” Noel 心里一阵烦闷，狠狠甩开他放在自己身上的手。

“你他妈干什么？” Liam 似乎彻底醒了，委屈又愤怒。

Noel 背对着他，没说话。过了一会儿，他听见 Liam 骂骂咧咧地从床上起身，走远，摔门离开。

寂静随之降临。 Noel 闭上眼睛，想要享受这少有的宁静。然而一闭上眼， Liam 那副酷似他的睡颜就会浮现出来，像是被什么人印在了他脑子里。

他留意起门外的动静，却什么也没听到，更加心烦意乱，索性起身查看。

门外的起居室里烟雾缭绕。一片烟雾中， Liam 侧对着他，坐在窗边的一把扶手椅上。他高仰着头，神情淡漠，烟雾从高挺鼻子的鼻孔里喷了出来。

Noel 心里一惊，往地下一看，只见地毯上散落着两个烟蒂，其中一个尚未燃尽，明明灭灭，在地毯上烧出了一个小洞。

他气血上涌，低吼：“你他妈怎么回事？”

Liam 不以为意地抬起眼睛：“怎么？我他妈不能坐在这儿吗？”

“烟头。” Noel 不知道 Liam 是真不明白，还是在故意激怒他，抑或二者兼有，他只知道如果有一天他患上心血管疾病，那一定是被他气的。“你他妈能不能不要把烟头往地上扔？地毯都要烧着了你不知道吗？”

Liam 看了看脚下，眼神有些迷茫：“我只是没注意 …… ”

“要是你再搞出什么乱子来，我看巡演也不用继续了。我们这样还怎么继续。” Noel 冷冷地打断。

“你这是要叫我滚蛋？” Liam 从椅子上弹起身，神情一如往常，半是愤怒半是委屈。

Noel 最讨厌 Liam 摆出这样的神情。这神情总让他怀疑自己是不是做错了什么，是不是亏欠了 Liam 什么。如果他确实无辜，那他倒能心安理得地指责 Liam 在扮演受害者，但是他偏偏不能。

“这话我可没说，弟弟。”他冷冷地回答。

“那你他妈是什么意思？”

“我能有什么意思？”

“操你妈！” Liam 一下子站起来，速度之快像是被烟头烧到了屁股。他走到电视桌前，拿起桌上的东西就往地上砸。“混蛋！你今晚到底怎么回事儿？”

“深更半夜的，你再嚷嚷隔壁就要报警了， Liam 。” Noel 说，忍住想问 Liam 想操谁妈的冲动。

“操，你以为我在乎这个？”

“是，你什么都不在乎，你不在乎音乐，不在乎演出，不在乎 …… 你他妈只在乎自己那点儿乐子。” Noel 嘲讽地说。他已经忘了他们为何而争吵。他甚至不知道这些话是怎么从他口中滑出来的。他只知道他们之间的战火一旦点燃，就难以熄灭。

“你才是什么都不在乎的那个，傻屄。你写的歌都他妈是垃圾 ！”Liam眼睛里闪过刀刃锋芒似的光。又是那种神情，仿佛Noel欠了他一个亿。“有时候我真恨你。”

“是吗？你被我干的时候可不是这么说的。”

Liam 向他扑过来，一把揪住他 T 恤的领口，恶狠狠地瞪住他。

Noel 回瞪着他。两人对峙着 —— 鉴于他们都只穿了一件 T 恤和一条平角内裤，这场景其实有点滑稽。

Noel 看着他，第一次清楚地意识到，这个在他眼里永远长不大的弟弟，其实比他更高，也更强壮，更有力。

他等着 Liam 的拳头落下来，这样他就可以名正言顺地回击，击败这个漂亮又不可一世的混蛋，把他压在身下，碾碎他，让他痛哭求饶 …… 这样暴烈的狂想让他的血液沸腾起来，不顾一切地冲撞着他的血管。随即，一个念头闪电般击中他：流淌在他身体里的，是 Gallagher  家的血。他浑身发凉，心想，这个家族的血里面似乎带着某种诅咒，诅咒他们走向噬尾之蛇般的悲剧命运。

Liam 注视他的眼睛像是浮着冰的海。他忽地感到一阵平静，仿佛被吸进了那片海里，沉到了最幽深的地带，然后听到死寂之中，一个微弱的声音响起：“时间到了，该结束了。”

一切终有尽头。他总要走，在火山爆发之前，在乌云压境之刻，在终将吞噬他的浪潮来临之际，他就要抽身而去。从前他认为这是明智的脱身、轻盈的飞翔，甚至是勇敢的出逃。他的理性和勇气注定会给他一片任他翱翔的蓝天。后来他明白，那无关理性或勇气，更像是某种铭刻在基因里的求生本能。这或许是他唯一无法逃离的东西，但他甘愿被其俘虏。

那晚，一阵敲门声中止了兄弟间一触即发的战争。敲门的是随行记者 Paolo Hewitt 。他没有质疑兄弟俩为何深更半夜在同一间房里吵架，只是劝他们为邻居和明天的演出考虑一下。他们于是偃旗息鼓，又很快便重归于好。

再后来又过了些时日，他不记得过了多久，那些白日里狂欢、黑夜里撕扯的日子似乎无甚区别。总之有一天晚上他们拿了许多奖，贺喜的人群把他们堵在后台， Liam 跟着狂欢的人群一起舞蹈。

一切都比最疯狂的梦境更疯狂，但他却隐隐约约地感到，有什么东西正在离他而去，从他身边溜走，他抓也抓不住，像是太阳就要落山了，连最后一丝光也要消失，而他却拼命想抓住那丝光，尽管心里清楚那只是徒劳。

那就是巅峰了，巅峰过后，摆在他们面前的，只有一条下坡路。


	4. Chapter 4

I am he as you are he as you are me

And we are all together

See how they run like pigs from a gun

See how they fly

I'm crying——Beatles  _ I am the Walrus  _

人在照镜子的时候，总会有那么些时刻，觉得镜子里的人莫名地陌生，不像自己。 Noel 结束回忆，来到浴室看到镜子里的自己时，就有如是感受。

为什么会这样？镜子里的人如果不是他，又会是谁呢？

他端详着镜子里的影像，端详得有些恍惚了，把镜中人看成了 Liam 。 Liam 注视着他，露出了仿佛在嘲讽他的哂笑。

Noel 气得想去砸镜子，握紧了拳头后，才意识到自己的荒诞。他竟把镜里的自己幻视成了 Liam 。他终于再度意识到，他和 Liam 的确十分相似。他们毕竟是兄弟。

他们是兄弟。他心里一阵悲凉。十几年来，他一直有意无意地在心里否定这个事实，好像只有摒弃了他们之间的血脉关联，才算是彻底和过去一刀两断。

他是下过决心，要改头换面的。为此他抛弃了很多东西，酒精、毒品、绿洲 …… 甚至还有 Liam 。

Liam ，他荒唐岁月里的另一位主角，跟他纠缠了三十年、曾让他以为怎么分也分不开的人，竟然也退出了他的生活舞台。 Noel 再次感到不可思议。

摆脱了过去，他开心吗？是的，他如释重负。可在某些时刻，仅仅是某些时刻，他心底会有一个声音响起：不该是这样，你们本可以做一对普通兄弟，一起带着啤酒去看曼城队比赛、为 Paul McCartney 是不是好人吵得不可开交，甚至周末带着各自的老婆孩子一起在后花园烧烤 …… 意气风发的岁月里，他们都曾鄙夷这种无聊透顶的生活，可现在这却只是奢望。当然他们现在都过得比预想中得好太多，只是永远失去了另一种可能性。

他有时也会像小时候那样，幻想另一个世界。另一个世界里，或许没有 Oasis ，没有年少成名和之后的荒唐岁月，他和 Liam 只是一对寻常兄弟，也许 Liam 会因为打架斗殴在监狱里度过余生，而他会因为嗑药过度早早结束一生，但是那不重要了，不重要了 …… 反正那都是未曾实现过的人生，都只是虚妄的设想，而现在他已经拥有了整个世界。

是的，他想，他不需要再幻想另一种可能了。还能有什么比现在更好的吗？

他望着镜子，露出了一个挑衅的微笑。 _我不需要你了，哥们儿。从来就没有什么魔法，那一切只是幻觉。你的美和你荒唐的爱都是幻觉，被我抛下了，被我丢弃了。所以别再缠着我了，你明白我终究要走的，你只是不想让我好过才来缠着我。你恨我。别再假装爱我了，你骗得了别人，骗得了你自己，唯独骗不了我。_

_ 为什么， Noel _ _？_ 镜子里的人对他说道。 _如果你真那么了解我，这他妈意味着什么吗？意味着你跟我是一体的，所以你才能知道我在想什么。_

_你就是我，我就是你。但你以为，我只属于你的过去。_ 那张脸上的笑变得张狂。 _你没办法接受失败，更没办法接受失败早已注定，青春与荣誉只是一场美梦。你只想接受你平庸的现状，所以要极力甩开过去，甩开我。_

_ 但是你知道吗，哥哥？我是你的一部分。就算你切了肿瘤，肿瘤也可能会再长出来，何况你想切掉我。我曾是你的美梦，是你的 wonderwall  ，不是吗？现在你把我视作你的缺点、你难以启齿的过去，可是在你内心深处，你明白你跟我一样，始终只是那个骗子、小偷、混蛋的瘾君子、拙劣的乡巴佬、只会做白日梦的懒汉。没有这些，你就不是你，也只有我才会爱这样的你。即便你是个冷血混蛋，也会渴望有人爱着真正的你，不是吗？你他妈别想摆脱我。 _

_ 这不是真的！ _ Noel 在心里咆哮。 _ 那些歌不是写给你的！过去的都过去了，我才不会唧唧歪歪地怀念过去，剖析自我。那是他妈的 pussy 才会干的事。我甚至记不清你的长相！ _

_ 是吗？ _ 镜子里的笑脸愈发狡黠。 _ 那你为什么又会在镜子里看到我呢？ _

随着一身钝响， Noel 一拳打在了镜子上。镜子纹丝不动，忠实映照着对面人脸上的每一条纹路 —— 那是他的脸，已不再年轻的脸。

门外，Sara 趿着拖鞋走过来：“Noel，你在那儿干什么呢？”

结束了。他想着，精疲力竭。


End file.
